Dragon Ball Rising
by Frozarburst
Summary: The Ultra Army are back on a new adventure that spans the entire Dragon Ball franchise where all the villains, canon and non-canon, return to settle the score against the multiverse and Z-Warriors once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

This is a parody of Dragon Ball not meant to be taken seriously by any means. But come on! You already knew that from seeing Ultra Army!

Again, Toei, don't copyright strike me...or TFS...or SSJ9K...or Maastar -ok, maybe him.

"_In the pocket dimension of the world of the seven Dragon Balls, Universe 7 is now under attack by an army of villains from across the galaxy, including those from other timelines. All around, the Z Warriors are beaten, left stranded across the burning debris of the Earth. First Yamcha (as usual), Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, then Krillin...Only Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Gotenks, and Piccolo are left standing, but are now held captive at the ruined Capsule Corp by the flamboyant Ginyu Force, of all people, and watched over by Lord Frieza and Handsome- I mean Perfect Cell."_

CAPSULE CORP (SUPER)

**Burter:** On your knees, Saiyans! (Kicks Gotenks down)

**Gotenks **kneeling: Ow! Ok, geez! I'm doin' it!

**Guldo**: You'd better! You're standing face to face with Emperor Frieza!

**Vegeta: **Honestly, I can't say. If anything, you should be the one kneeling. You're the most useless out of all of us… Besides Yamcha, of course.

**Guldo**: Shut up, you..!

**Ginyu**: Now now, there's no need to get all testy with him, Guldo. Besides, he's not going anywhere now that he's beaten.

**Cell **with his arms crossed: It's so delightful seeing him like this anyway. It reminds me so much of the last time I broke his neck. Which I will humbly do a third time, by the way.

**Frieza**: You may be my guest, Perfect Cell. But first, we have business to take care of the main star of the show. Goku…

**Goku **held down by Recoome and Jeice: Heheh...That's all folks..?

**Piccolo **missing both arms: I swear, you just love to try and find ways of slipping a joke in.

**Nail **in Piccolo's head: _You mean like you do with your attack names?_

**Piccolo**: Yeah, but mine are cooler.

**Kame **in Piccolo's head: _Speaking of, wasn't that Frieza's jealous brother who fought us earlier?_

**Piccolo**: Yeah. He's kind of a push over, really. But it wasn't him who shot that thing that's keeping me from regrowing my limbs.

**Zamasu **in the sky: No, it wasn't.

Zamasu, back down to his original self without Goku Black descends from the sky with a sadistic glare and a self righteous heavenly ray of light like a saint.

**Zamasu**: I've learned about Guldo's time stopping ability and Frost's poison darts and exploited them to my advantage, giving everyone a chance to weaken you all from the inside.

**Vegeta**: Is this gonna be another one of your mortal rants like the last time we fought you? And how the Hell are you even here?!

**Zamasu**: That last part is none of your concern. But I've learned about my faults concerning my hatred of mortals and felt that it got the better of me. No. Even those like the Gods were foolish. And it seems as though these people you've slaughtered over the years can agree. Can I get an amen?

**Cell and the Ginyu Force:** Amen!

**Frieza**: And as always, Goku, you've been outsmarted for your insolence and overconfidence. Although, to be fair, you weren't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed to begin with.

**Goku:** That's absurd! I'm smart enough to know the numbers ABC and letters 123.

**Frieza, Zamasu, Vegeta, and Cell **looking back at each other**:** ...

**Gohan**: So you guys have partnered up with an uprising to try and kill us? Where have I heard that one before..?

**Cell**: Ohoho, I remember! We all knew that was a mistake from the very beginning. But that ship has sailed.

**Ginyu**: If I maybe so bold, aside from Lord Frieza, Perfect Cell, and Zamasu here, what we needed was someone who could get the job done!

**Zamasu**: You're not wrong, Captain. Gentlemen, I present to you your new true God of Destruction, 21!

**Goku**: GASP! She's single?!

Suddenly, right in front of the hostages, the evil pink Majin 21 warps down in a black vortex from the green skies, almost like Goku Black would! She waves her hair back and grins with her sharp teeth showing even more insane looking than the last time they saw her.

**Evil 21:** Hello boys!

**Gotenks**: Oh no! It's the hot pink crazy lady who likes chocolate!

**Piccolo**: Ok. I think I get it now. You're an insane waifu with a sweet tooth, (turns to Zamasu) you hate people who aren't green and speciest, (Turns to Frieza and Cell) you two have more composure but destroy planets and fight to get what you want. Also speciest. (Turns to Ginyu Force) And you guys are… Well, you're alright, I guess.

**Recoome**: Why thank you!

**Jeice**: We appreciate the feedback!

**Gohan**: You're the evil version of 21 she destroyed!

**Evil 21:** That's right, sweetie. Thanks for stating the obvious. And thanks to Frieza, I'm back with a sweeter tooth than ever before! But there's no use eating something so unappetizing like Big Green and Prince of all Foreheads.

**Zamasu, Ginyu Force, Nail, and Goku:** OOOOH!

**Vegeta**: Silence! Nobody disses my widow's peak but me! And I'm not all forehead!

**Goku** chuckling: I dunno… One time I thought I blew bits or your head off, and well...you looked...You...

**Vegeta**: Enough, Kakarot!

**Cell**: Glad to know I don't have to roast anyone these days. They do it to themselves!

**Frieza**: Well now, guess with that out of the way, we can roast them literally. Shall we move on?

**Zamasu**: Of course, Emperor. (Bows) My Queen, I believe the honor belongs to you.

**Evil 21 **sharpening her nails and bowing**:** Why, I would be delighted!

**Vegeta**: Oh no..! Does this mean you two are dating? I'm getting mixed feelings here.

Zamasu blushes and hesitates for a moment and 21 just widens her eyes while giggling.

**Evil 21**: Ahahahaha! If we were, he'd be in my stomach already, and he's not much of a ladies man.

**Zamasu **sighing in relief: Phew…

**Evil 21**: Now, who should I choose to toss in the trash? Perhaps, Omega Shenron has an idea on where to start.

**Goku: **Oh boy! He sounds strong! Does his baby blood come from the real classic Shenron, or the Namekian Balls?

**Nail:** _Wish we had those. I'll tell ya what._

**Frieza**: Well, you could sort of say that. It's an opposite. If I know him from visiting his time, he seems to have my style. Take out the ones most associated with the Prince and the Imbecile.

**Cell**: I love how that rolls off the tongue.

**Frieza **nodding: Oh yeah.

**Evil 21:** Then it's settled! The fusee with the big mouth gets to go first!

**Gotenks: **EEK! (Defuses)

**Trunks **putting his hands together begging**: **Don't eat me! I taste bad!

**Goten **doing the same as Trunks: Yeah! And I taste like cherry flavored medicine! The kind that makes you vomit just by thinking about it!

**Evil 21**: Ahaha! Silly boys... Ok. You're too cute anyway.

**Goten and Trunks: **Phew…!

**Evil 21** aiming at Gohan: But he's cuter!

**Goten** and **Trunks**: OH NO!

**Evil 21:** Cell, if you really really want…

**Cell** chuckling: I want what I really really want. After hearing what Frieza did to him before with his attack on Earth, I could honestly care less about that trash. Do as you please.

**Goku** going super saiyan: No! Leave son of she who is my wife alone! (Phases down to base) Urrgh…!

**Cell**: Nice try as always, but that poison inside you does more than just make you ill.

**Goten**: Please, Ma'am, don't kill my brother! I lied! I DO taste good! I taste like Sprite!

**Evil 21** pointing her finger: I prefer Pepsi! (Charges pointer finger with a ding) And a bit of Hetap. (Winks) We're not sponsored.

Gohan cringes for a split second, but as soon as 21 fires her laser at his head, he and Goten disappear into oblivion and turn Guldo behind Gohan's spot into a piece of chocolate that drops onto the floor.

**Evil 21:** ...Whoops…

**Ginyu **grasping his horns with his jaw to the ground: Guldo! Now you boys are really in for it! (Shakes fists) You'll pay for this!

**Vegeta**: Don't blame me! It's another one of those moves Kakarot stole from some big-headed aliens!

**Goku:** Hey, I never stole em! I just "borrowed" em. Ya know? Like how I tried to mimick your Garlic Gun.

**Vegeta**: Galick Gun, you idiot!

**Zamasu: **Meh. That's quite alright. Wherever they went to, they won't be of any importance to us.

**Trunks**: That sure makes me feel special…

**Evil 21 **pouting: Aaaaw…! And I really wanted to eat him! Now he and the Sprite are gone again.

**Frieza**: Don't be so upset, Majin. I'd say they were just the appetizer. Your real meal is right in front of you.

**Goku**: I could really go for a meal myself! But I dunno what I taste like! Hope I taste like chicken, deep fried and served with that sauce Bulma keeps in her lavatory. I mean library.

**Burter**: Wasn't your name something like Kakarot?

**Jeice**: Sounds to me like a carrot, actually. Matter of fact, Vegeta sounds like vegetab- (Gets excited) Ooh! Now I get… Sorry, sorry. Got a bit carried away there.

**Zamasu**: Not to worry. You mortals…(Pauses) Excuse me. (Puts palms together and points) YOU learn something new everyday. In the meantime, my queen, what should we do with these, "Z-Warriors?"

**Evil 21:** I'm so hungry and tempted to turn you all into cake and ice-cream! But if Gohan was just an appetizer, what about your God of Destruction? (Looks even more crazed) Maybe even the Omni King..!

**Piccolo**: Zeno?! Now you really are insane.

**Vegeta** wearing a cocky grin: The green man's right. How do you expect to fool one of omnipotence? Let alone any of the gods at all?

**Frieza**: We have our ways, Vegeta. Believe me, we do.

**Zamasu**: We already have control of the Time Nest. Once we expand our efforts, you will know.

**Cell:** Well, that's enough fun for today. I think it's time we lock em up. Frieza, how bout we do what we discussed earlier from what I've learned from their cells?

**Frieza:** Excellent. Yes. They deserve a much crueler punishment than the sweet release of death they've put us through time and time again. We'll put them in a Math class.

**Goku **being taken by Recoome and Jeice: NOO! NOT MATH! GET AWAY FROM MEEE! AAGH! AAAAAGH!

**Vegeta **being taken by Ginyu and Burter: Oh Lord… Well Son, I guess it's time you finally teach me about the pytholemu theory or whatever it's called that Mother keeps talkin' about.

**Trunks **being dragged by the shirt by Ginyu: I dunno. My Tutor's going through the old fashioned way. Mai n' I tried to take a regular class, and they changed up everything.

**Vegeta**: How do you change Math?

**Frieza**: On second thought, Vegeta, we may have a "special" punishment for you. Dodoria will appreciate it.

**Vegeta **being dragged off: WHAT?! NO! YOU LOON! LET GO OF ME! I'LL GET YOU, YOU LIPSTICK WEARING BASTARD!

**Zamasu**: Flee, mortals. There's nothing left for you to look forward to, now that our reign has already begun. Except for whatever our new partner is up to in his timeline. It's much different than ours, having forms which extend the level of Super Saiyan to compete with Gods without God Ki. Or as I like to call, "The Mega Saiyan."

**Piccolo:** Huh. Guess Tien was more important this whole series after all. Now all we need is a Maximum Oversaiyan.

**Evil 21:** Oh, that's right. Pickle. I need you with Zamasu. There's something in the Time Nest we wanna test for a little project of our's. Do this, and the poison within you will be gone. And hopefully after that, we can restore the rest of the treats. I mean folks.

**Piccolo** looking at his severed limbs: ...I don't think I really have a choice.

**Zamasu: **Excellent. (Takes out Ki Scythe and rips open portal in reality) Pull yourself over here, and witness a place of those who thought to control the Gods.

As the villains continue with their plan, the evil version of Majin 21 jets off to parts unknown, and Frieza and Cell remain at the ruins of Capsule Corp looking for any survivors from their attack. Once Zamasu exits to the Time Nest with Piccolo captive, a determined yet fearful Bulma hiding behind a large pile of rubble contacts Whis through the use of one last batch of ice cream in a bowl, which he can see through his staff from Beerus' realm.

**Whis**: I see… Lord Beerus, do you remember the Old Kai's number from the Time Nest?

**Beerus **off in the distance: How should I know? There's like a million of him.

_...In Space, Outside of the Pocket Dimension…_

KORON SECTOR 9

Far out of the reaches of space and time in a much different dimension, there is an event being played at a floating coliseum in a busy space sector next to a planet resembling Earth. Many rows of traffic continue to the entrance of the massive arena to the center circle where several rows of docking ports line up like seats in a show. Many of these spectators are that of alien life; some more bizarre than others, but bizarre nonetheless. Fish people, two-headed dogs, furries with exact human proportions. Or humans with shark teeth and fins. Everyone is diverse, and they all cheer as the announcer for tonight's show hovers down to the arena floor with his gravity pad and mic.

**Announcer**: WELCOME ALL! WELCOME!

The crowd cheers loudly with thunderous applause (Oh God… I sound like George Lucas…).

**Announcer:** Tonight, we will be witnessing the final match of the season after 7 days worth of worthy anticipation! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR OUR LEADER. THE GREAT KING MIGHTY!

As the crowd rumbles in excitement, a strange tall anthropomorphic horse man steps out the backroom of his corridor to the balcony atop the arena. He appears to be wearing red, gold, and silver clothes with a cape; almost royalty-like. His face scowls, but not of aggression but of content and dominance just before he speaks with his mic in front of his chair.

**Mighty **with a loud high pitched voice: Greetings ladies and gentlemen, to our final deathmatch of the year! In such a short time, we have witnessed many men and women be beaten and broken. Distorted and killed! But now comes the finale with the last of the strongest warriors! It is here that it will once again be decided who will become the ultimate galactic champion!

**Announcer:** FIRST FROM OUR LAST MATCH AGAINST THE DREADED GAMMA TIGER COMES BERGAMO, THE HOWL OF THE WORLD!

As the audience again erupts in cheer, Bergamo, or in this case the perfect copy of the leader of the Trio de Danger, steps forward now much stronger and more aggressive looking than ever. His pelt had been grizzled up as though he hadn't been groomed in what feels like years, and his hair had gotten much longer by the back of his head, pointing two thick strands of it forward by his dome. He has only a mechanical transformable shield equipped with him along with his traditional red scarf.

**Bergamo **looking around waving: Yes, I know. I'm awesome!

**Announcer**: AND IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE THE GREAT BEAST OF THE CENTURY! THE ONE AND ONLY, HOPP, THE CLAW OF THE WILD!

In front of Bergamo from the other corridor of the ring, a purple/blue beast lady named Hopp comes running on all fours with her claws flexed out and her tongue hanging in excitement for the last match. When she reaches Bergamo, she gets up in front of him and calms down.

**Hopp:** Hello honey! Wasn't quite what I was expecting after 3 months away from each other.

**Bergamo**: Oh well, don't think of this as a bad thing. Think of it as sort of a retreat. Y'know. Gives us some time to build on our muscles and stuff.

**Announcer:** And our most recent competitor, and the strongest in all the land from the same pocket dimension… THE WORST OF THE WORST...the DEVIL of all DEMONS…!

Out of the third corridor, closed off from the others comes the great, legendary Super Saiyan himself, Broly, now more wild looking than ever, even at his current base form!

**Bergamo **cheering: Broly!

**Broly **cheering with the crowd: HAAAHAA- (Turns to Bergamo and Hopp) Oh hey you guys. Haven't seen y'all in a while. How long has it been? 2-3 months?

**Mighty**: Silence! Now that all the competitors are set in place, it is time! Prepare yourselves for your last match of the century!

**Bergamo**: You don't have to raise your voice, y'know. Just cause you're yelling doesn't mean everyone should take you seriously. It's like listening to Imperials in Disney's Star Wars.

**Mighty: **That's enough, furry!

**Hopp: **You're a talking horse.

**Mighty **cocking his head back and forth**: **I know you are but what am I?

**Hopp:** ...Ok. Now he's giving me more reason to wanna eat him.

**Broly**: I'll fry him for ya.

**Mighty:** Now, release their bonds! Leave them to each other and let them all fight to their last drop of blo-

Before the screaming horse could continue with his speech, he suddenly pauses in horror from a loud boom that leaves a huge dent in the back of his head and gives him a concussion! He fumbles forward and falls to the balcony to the ground with a splat!

**Hopp**: ...Fresh meat!

All of the audience pause and gaze at their leader's decapitated head, but instead of screaming and panic, they all cheer in entertainment, probably thinking this was part of the show!

**Broly**: I had a feelin' you'd show up at the last minute...Hit.

Coming out of thin air, Hit stands before the trio with both hands out of his pockets as though he just used one to kill the king. Unlike everyone else, he continues to wear a serious look on his face.

**Hit:** You should be thanking Kale. She's the one who sent me here to knock him dead.

**SSJ2 Kale** somewhere off in the distance: I didn't say that! I said to knock him in the head!

**Hopp**: Meh. Whatever works.

**Announcer**: It looks as though we have an even bigger roster of fighters now! You know what that means!

**Crowd**: FREE FOR ALL! FREE FOR ALL! FREE FOR ALL!

**Bergamo**: Well, ya sure as Hell know how to work up a crowd. Their leader just died and they still wanna see us fight.

**Announcer: **Guards, SEIZE THEM! GIVE THE CROWD A SPECTACLE!

The hatch doors across the circle of the arena open up, releasing the many hundreds of grey armored guards with various weapons. Some even being able to fly.

**Broly** bracing himself: Com'on. Let's do this!

One of the men comes face to face to Bergamo and he quickly hops into the air and does a complete devastating dropkick to his forehead that blows him far back to the rest of the soldiers! A loud shockwave fires across the arena from the impact and cracks the concrete. Some armored guards with axes doubling as energy blasters aim and prepare to fire, but one of them gets shoot through the head by a distant ki missile. It was the rest of the Ultra Army (including Mai, Caulifla, Majora, 17, and Supreme Kai/Shin) coming down from a small cargo vessel to help their old friends.

**Sorrel **sniping from above with a ki rifle: I'm not a fan of heights, but I'm lovin' this!

**Majora**: Shoot down those with guns to keep them from harming the ship!

**17**: You've read my mind again, Major Fox! (Prepares Electric Shock)

17 fires upon the heavy troops surrounding Broly, Hopp, and Bergamo, causing them to get electrocuted in unison like a makeshift arena fence! Hit uses time skip to warp across the field one shorting everyone at a split second while 17 flies from the sky and bombshells the arena in a circle, impressing the audience! Shin holds both arms out and spawns a halo behind him that creates small fireballs he can hold, passing one of them to Majora who proceeds to twirl in a graceful circle before shooting multiple smaller pellets of it across the surface! This gives everyone enough time to try and make their way to the ship piloted by 21 descending to the field. But in the corridor near the end of the field, a large tank retrofitted with a grinder on the front comes charging for Bergamo and Broly! Luckily, an older Mai comes falling from the sky with her no scythe and slashing the tank and the pilot in two!

**Hopp**: Damn girl! You scary!

**Majora**: Broly! On your left!

Broly senses another armored guard coming up behind him grabbing him from behind! Two more arrive to do the same to his chest and try and weigh him down for an axe trooper to deal the final blow. The tall Saiyan simply grins like a beast and transforms into a lesser version of Super Saiyan without the gold hair, and even that is enough to blow everyone off of him!

**Broly**: Like the other 5 fights, that wasn't even a spec of my power!

**Caulifla **running up to Kale: Let's do this..!

Broly tosses the two Saiyan women a pair of potara earrings they use to fuse into the great Kefla! Majora gets in front of her and she holds his arms out swinging him around for him to perform an incredibly spin kick on all the men coming after them! Once the ship comes down and lands, everyone but her rush in for a quick escape as more and more soldiers come charging for a good fight and the audience's entertainment!

**Sorrel **shooting: Well, if it isn't the current face of Furaffinity.

**Bergamo**: Don't say that. I've got far less fan art than you or Hopp. Regrettably, even Broly.

**Shin **deleting his halo: Come, Ultra Army! It's time we make our leave!

**Kefla **with her hair turning gold: Alright! Stand back folks! Prepare for the grand finale!

Kefla aims both hands against one another and flies up to the sky along with the ship pointing down to the center of the arena. With electricity circling around her and her yellow aura starting to blaze, she grins and lets loose a full beam of light that completely encloses all the opponents in energy before an instant disintegration! The very arena now has a massive crater at the center of it, and some of the audience at the front rows were fried; some turned into fish sticks which every other civilian present are surprised by. Though this is just them shocked that they finally get free food. As the escape shuttle departs into a nearby hyperspace route, they realize they're being pursued by police drones moving at a rapid pace!

**21** letting go of the controls: I've got this.

21 presses the autopilot switch and gets up to go to the back of the vessel. Since they're still within the sector's atmosphere, she opens the back hatch door for a better view without anything getting sucked out. She licks her lips and points only one finger toward the two ships in between each other. One shot from her nail catches both of them and transforms the machines into tonight's dinner. A full buffet that she gravitates into the ship.

**21 **salivating: Finally. Dinner is served…

**17**: Well, that was somethin' else. Reminds me of Thor and Gladiator.

**Sorrel **putting away her gun: Yeah, what were you doing there these past few months?

**Hopp**: Whaddya think? We've fought.

**Bergamo**: Honestly, I just got really bored and wanted to do something. I thought it would be just for a day, but they kept me around for life cause I was that good.

**Hopp**: Same. I got wanted some action.

**Broly**: And I wanted to grab something to eat. Free admission to the diner if you go through 5 waves from the first event.

**21**: You should've brought me along for the ride, because I still have a sweet tooth.

**Broly**: I dunno. For the most part, all they serve were fresh meat from the fights we've won.

**Shin**: Wait a moment. You've fought just so you could eat for free?

**Broly**: Well, basically. Yeah.

**Shin **raising his eyebrows: ...That's a good deal.

**21**: Never bothered me before either.

**Kale**: How did you know of the gladiatorial arenas?

**Hopp**: Oh, we found out about it from an advertisement on Youtube or something. And a brochure. People seem to be commercializing just about everything these days…

**17**: You're right. Next thing you know, some big budget company's gonna sell us cardboard and call it a game.

**Majora**: Well, I think we can all agree that it was certainly a grand experience for you three, yes?

**Bergamo, Hopp, and Broly: **Absolutely!

**Majora**: Well, that's good to hear. Because now it is time for you all to return back to work.

**Bergamo**: Work..? Wait, you don't mean…

Bergamo, now in casual business outfit sits in a small box car near an 80's style house with Broly in similar attire in the driver's seat and Sorrel in the back.

**Broly **holding the steering wheel: I am so uncomfortable.

**Sorrel**: So we're supposed to be acting like Earthlings? What's the difference between us if we step out like we are?

**Bergamo**: Majora said if we do that, we'll risk the government getting on our ass. This is why I didn't wanna live here when we decided to find a home on Earth…

**Broly**: Well, Kakarot did it, so it can't be that bad, right? (Tries adjusting and struggles to find controls) The only difference is, his version of Earth isn't exactly this...square.

**Bergamo **pushing the gear stick: What happens if you pull this do-

The car shifts into forward gear and smashes right into the garage door of the house where Shin is still attempting to T-Pose to assert his dominance on a picture of a religious figure.

**Sorrel: **It means "forward," daddy.

**Bergamo**: Right…

**Caulifla **stepping out the back door with a red T-Shirt, blue jeans, and no shoes: Jesus Christ you guys! What the Hell are ya tryin' to do? Go into hyperspace?!

**Broly**: It's a… Technical difficulties. Which is ok considering I don't know exactly where we were going.

**Bergamo **facepalming: Agh… We were supposed to pretend to take Sorrel to middle school…

**Sorrel**: Wait, middle school?! Oh Hell no! You are NOT making me go through puberty again! (Hops out of car and jumps through garage wall into living room)

**Hopp **on the couch watching TV: Hi bunny.

**Sorrel**: Hey kitty.

**Broly**: Aren't you and Kale supposed to be acting like you're all in High School?

**Caulifla**: We already ARE in High School, remember? I decided to take it to practice wrestling. Goku had me convinced it takes years to get Super Saiyan, so I'm planning to get something stronger the way he did!

**Shin**: I'm not so sure about that. Earth doesn't quite have the warriors needed to provide you with sufficient training at the state we're in now. Whether it is here or Universe 7's.

**Broly**: Honestly, I just wanted to take things easy for a bit considering all the things we've done these past few decades. We've been doing nothing but fighting and now it's starting to get to me again.

**Everyone **else sighing: Yeah...

**Hopp **in the other room: Oh, and one more thing. A break..?! We needed a break away from each other..?!

**Bergamo **stepping out the car: Babe, I didn't say it like I was tired of you. I meant it like we just need a little 'me' time. You know what I mean?

**Hopp**: Yeah, I guess that's true…

**Bergamo**: Plus, we've been together nonstop. You'd think you'd wanna have some time to yourself for once.

**Hopp**: Yeah, but don't you remember the planet we used to live on? It was a living Hell! We needed each other. ...Actually...Now that I think of it, considering Vegeta's wish back then, I think I would much rather be distant from it.

**Bergamo**: Amen.

**Sorrel **still stuck in the wall: To be frank, I think I prefered the fiery planet better than whatever drugs Ribriane was on.

**Shin**: Anything is better than that.

**Mai **stepping next to Caulifla in a blue T-Shirt: Hey. I've got you guys a game console from the store as a gift to keep you busy.

**Caulifla**: Oh cool! What system?

**Mai**: Game Station. Z-Box didn't have the exclusives and had that strange green filter over everything.

**Sorrel **popping out of the wall: Wait till people buy the Z-Box Lite to get rid of it. That's another 400 Yen coming from their wallet.

**Hopp**: And by the way, what in Earth happened to Arale?

Suddenly, Arale pops through the ceiling head first, now looking more like a young adult than she did as a kid; though she still wears the same clothes.

**Arale**: Did someone call?!

**Hopp**: Heya kiddo!

**Shin**: My goodness..! Anymore damages and we may just have to move in a few days.

**Broly **stepping out the car: If we did, I sure wouldn't mind. (Walks outside garage)

**Arale**: Broly Sama doesn't sound so happy.

**Bergamo**: He isn't. But it's nothing a good spar can't fix. I'll see what I can do with him later. Right now we're just really bored.

**Caulifla**: Yeah, how bout we try that game? How many controllers do you got?

**Mai**: I only have 3.

**Sorrel **fidgeting: You go on ahead. There's, uh, something I've gotta do real quick anyway with the car. Make sure it's uh, not broken from crashing through the door.

**Bergamo **squinting: Sorrel…. What did you do? You're fidgeting again and that normally means you stole something.

**Sorrel**: ...So I miiiiight've hid a Hyperdrive System in there…

**Bergamo **giving a high five: THAT'S MY GIRL! I knew you still got it!

**Shin **re-asserting dominance over a picture: Just make sure you don't expose this technology out to those on Earth. They don't seem to possess this kind of power.

**Sorrel**: No problem, bro.

**Mai**: Where did you get that?

**Sorrel**: I took it from the cargo ship before we brought it back. (Lifts car hood) Just try and sue me, Cosmic Industries!

Hours later into nightfall, Hit returns from an unknown place Time Warping to the backyard of the house. Majora opens the back screen door to let him inside.

**Majora**: Hello, Hit!

**Hit**: Hello. I assume things didn't quite go as planned?

**Majora**: No. We're still getting used to life out here. I tell you, taking it easy isn't as easy as it sounds. And we should've especially known better than to come to Earth thinking it is just like any of ours.

**Hit**: You have it easy in the disguise department, don't you?

**Majora**: 17 had to convince a group of college students that I was a man in an animatronic suit while I pretend to be a springlock suit.

**Hit**: How did that go?

**Majora**: I'll show you!

Majora starts flailing his arms and legs around like a ragdoll on drugs bumping against the floor, the ceiling, and the walls! Hit, the legendary assassin, is now dumbfounded. Meanwhile, on the second floor, Broly is in he and 21's bedroom wearing glasses reading a children's book about a fish removing its scales to fit in.

**Broly**: Oh my God… This moral is so bad it makes me wanna see Kakarot again.

**21 **looking out the window at the side: ...

**Broly **putting the book down: What's the matter, 21? You look tired. More than usual.

**21 **getting under the covers: Ah, honey. It's just… It just feels kind of uncanny now that we're not fighting anymore. Or doing things that require the usual Saiyan to get suspicious of us and instant transmission over here.

**Broly**: I can relate.

**21**: Hm..?

**Broly**: Years ago, before my old man Paragus built New Vegeta, I was trained into becoming an obedient killing machine. That's where that crown I had came from to control my temper.

**21**: Oh. You, never told me that…

**Broly**: I didn't want to. Looking back at it makes me itch. Sometimes I feel like there's another version of me out there who feels the same way. But almost always it ends with us getting blown up or driven insane. Er, I mean, if we haven't already. Thinking about it now, Kakarot crying just irritated my sleep. It's not enough to make me hate the dude.

**21**: Then why did you hate him most over Prince Vegeta?

**Broly**: I dunno. Plot convenience?

**21**: Oh, that makes sense. (Wraps arms around Broly) Listen, we don't always have to fight, you know. You said it yourself. You were just at the arena for food.

**Broly**: Yeah, but it still doesn't feel right, girl. I mean, fried bodies of fish people aside, I always felt like I was born to fight, just like my Saiyan heritage. If I didn't, I would be a weakling for a mighty long time. That's how Paragus always saw it. Same with Vegetables and Carrot.

**21**: But you're much different than that Broly. You and Gohan don't always crave a battle like your ancestors did.

**Broly**: Well, let's put it this way. Every generation is different. (Kisses 21 on cheek)

**21 **blushing: …?

**Broly **tucking himself in bed: Goodnight hun. Maybe later we can find another planet to live on that doesn't have any Earthlings running around.

**21 **smiling: ...Yeah… Goodnight.

"As the former Ultra Army head to sleep, some of the more mature members of the family think back to when they trained with Goku and Vegeta, and the Tournament of Power. They're relaxed, but now it seems after a few years away that they're now ready to return to the fray once more. How will they succeed against the villainous uprising across these two timelines in the Dragon Ball multiverse?! And just what exactly do the enemies of Goku and vegeta plan to do with the Time Nest?! Tune in next time on Dragon Ball: Rising!"

_**End of Act I**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Last Time on Dragon Ball...RISING! Rising! That's what it is. Broly, Bergamo, and Hopp were freed by the rest of the gang from the gladiator arenas of the distant dimension outside of Dragon Ball. But in Universe 7, the Earth has been overrun by villains from two separate timelines and Gohan and Goten have been mysteriously warped away. Will our heroes prevail? Find out, RIGHT NOW! Man, it's good to be back! :)"

**Dragon Ball R.I.S.I.N.G**

**Part II**

_**Written by Frozarburst**_

It's next morning in the doughnut shop of the local town nearest to Hit's new home, Hopp comes back to Sorrel, in more casual attire wearing an orange T-shirt, and Mai, wearing a dark grey jacket, with a box of a dozen glazed fresh and hot.

**Hopp**: Hey ladies. Would ya like to come with me on a trip to the beaches out the country? I've got some doughnuts too.

**Mai**: That sounds nice, but why are you still dressed as when we last saw you the other day after that Gladiator Match?

**Hopp**: Oh I'm glad you asked! There's gonna be a cosplay section at the Tumblr Convention being held in Fire- (Poofs into dust with doughnuts) CAAaaaa…!

**Mai**: O_O What just happened..?

**Sorrel**: Well, I guess she went and poofed herself to Fire CAAAAAAGH! Whoever's making these references is a freaking genius!

**Mai**: No, but seriously. No one just pops out of existence like- (Dissipates)

**Sorrel** flopping her ears down: Uh oh…

In the doughnut shop down the street where Hopp came, Hit makes another batch of glazed ones with Kale's help impressing their male boss, about the same young age as Kale, entering the kitchen.

**Boss**: Good job, you two! I've never seen business move this fast since I first walked in as manager!

**Hit**: And when was that?

**Boss**: Bout a year ago.

**Hit and Kale** stopping: …?

**Boss**: With you two around, we should be doing just fine! You're like artists! But my question is, if you take this job, what are your qualifications besides just being a pro at this? I mean, you've had to have worked somewhere, what with the purple on you and the aloofness on your face. I mean no offense or anything, but are you cosplaying as Mr. Clean if he had a split in his forehead?

**Hit **straining his face: Mph...

**Boss**: Plus, ya guys didn't even have a resume or anything. I guess, what I'm trying to ask is, did you wanna talk about your background with me? I-I mean, not like the animation background. That's just a generic window where you can't even see what's outside. Anime's becoming a lot cheaper these days.

**Kale**: Well…

**Hit**: Kale…?

**Kale **facing Hit: Yes Hit? Hit…?!

Kale watches Hit walk forward to her and quickly dissipate like a certain in a movie we all should've seen by now. The young saiyan is caught speechless, and so is her boss who was just getting skeptical of their story.

**Boss**: Did… Did he just…?

**Kale** dissipating: …?

**Boss**: …Well, guess it's time I devote my life to Christianity!

Back down at the local 2-story high school, Broly, in a business suit, and 21 back in her regular red-haired human form and glasses are sitting in the hallway next to a classroom door.

**Broly**: It's a good thing you can disguise yourself as a human again.

**21**: And I STILL look just as thicc!

**Broly**: Huh?

**21**: Sorry. I've been talking to Sorrel and Caulifla a lot lately. They know people better than me.

**Professor** opening the door: You may come in now, Mr. and Mrs…?

**Broly**: Um…

**21**: Popo! Mr. and Mrs. Popo.

**Broly**: Y-yeah.

Inside the room are three middle-aged guys, one of whom is a lady, sitting behind a long desk looking very strict but also very calm as though they know what they're gonna say to the two acting as parents for Caulifla and Kale.

**White-haired Professor:** Hello Mr. and Mrs. Popo. We are Kale and Caulifla's professors for this semester.

**21**: Excellent. So how did this half of it go? Did you have any problems with Caulifla, perhaps? Because she can be a bit hot-headed at times but she means well.

**Professor Lady:** A lot more hot-headed, really...

**Dark-haired Professor**: See, we've been reviewing your kid's progress for a while, and, it's not exactly to do with them, except for Caulifla. It's mostly to do with where they've come from, and what they've been taught.

**21: **Oh?

**Professor Lady: **Yes. It's just we've never quite been given a full record as to where you had come from. As if you're not even a family. We don't even have a background on your kids in other schools.

**White-haired Professor:** Usually when that happens, that either means you're in need of financial gain or-

**Broly**: No. It's not like that.

**21**: Our finances aren't important in this case. What we want to know is how well our (squints and winks at Broly) "children" are doing in class.

**Dark-haired Professor:** Oh yes. Kale is a very sweet student, but she's not cut out for our, curriculum. Nor is the otherwise aggressive, funny, spikey-haired one. Our standards are to be met with every benchmark we assign per semester, along with every class required to graduate. And only twice had they succeeded in any of our classes.

**21**: In what category?

**Professor Lady:** Japanese. But that was an elective. Along with their other elective for…art. Eeeugh…!

**Broly**: And English?

**Professor Lady**: Also passed.

**Broly**: Good. It's their native language. How do you fail that?

**21**: Broly, honey, don't worry. I've got this.

**Professor Lady:** I'm sure you do. You sound like the lady who graduated from college…with a degree in marketing.

**21**: Broly, handle this bitch before I smash her head in.

**Broly**: Now you listen and you listen good. There's no need to be like that. Everyone is different. We all don't take the same classes as everyone else. And we certainly aren't all on the same level. Although we do want to strive to better ourselves than what we are.

**White-haired Professor**: Of course. In fiction. In reality, it's either you fit into the norm or continue to be an artist with no pay. Why, that's the American dream!

**Broly** getting enraged with flashing green eyes: FIT INTO THE…?! (Prepares to throw punch) Why I oughtta- (Fist Dissipates) Wha..?!

**21**: Broly-San? (Dissipates)

**Broly**: Honey?! (Hands fade) Agh..! (Fully fades to dust) WOAH!

**Professors** squirming and screaming: AAAAAAAGH!

**Sorrel **back home: Yes! I'm telling you. They faded intonothingIsawthembothwithmyowneyes! WhyamItalkingsofastthatmymouthflapscan'tsyncintomysentences?!

**Shin**: That's odd. What about Hit or Kale?

**Sorrel**: I dunno! They were supposed to be at the doughnut shop downtown.

**Bergamo **turning around checking on his face in the mirror: You sure he's not just lost at the supermarket?

**Shin**: Bergamo, you know Hit better than that. A universe-famous assassin does not simply- (Fades away)

**Bergamo**: …Doesn't simply do what? (Turns around and fades) What do they- (Disappears)

**Sorrel **panicking: It's the snap all over again! (Arms dissipate) Agh! (Fully fades) AGH-

**17** opening the front doors: Hello peeps! Just came back from beating the Great Mega Man Challenge at the arcade. I even won a sick trophy and- (Sees house empty) Guys…? (Puts trophy on desk) Bros?! Hoes?! …? Good. (Rubs hands together) Now I can finally watch some porn in peace for once!

_Somewhere…_

In a warped version of Hell, filled with hovering colorful objects shaped like jellybeans and craters, Gohan teleports onto the red-pinkish surface with Goten beside him.

**Gohan **looking around then back at Goten: Wha…? What is this place…? I've never seen it before.

**Goten**: Me neither. But it looks so colorful and nice… (Salivates) I think I wanna try out one of the jellybeans!

**Gohan **stopping Goten: Hold on, bro. I'm sensing something else around here.

**Bergamo** spawning and continuing his sentence: Do..? (Sees Gohan) Son Gohan?! H-how did you get here?!

**Goten**: Hey, it's the fluffy werewolf from before!

**Sorrel **spawning in: Oh thank God! Are we safe? Did the Avengers free us from the Soul Stone yet?

**Gohan**: Sorrel? You're here too?!

**Hopp **spawning and dropping the doughnut box: I DIDN'T STEAL EM! (Pauses) ...Oh. Hey honey.

**Bergamo**: Hey babe.

**Hit** spawning: …Well this is a strange turn of events.

**Mai**: Yes they are. Our skin isn't as shiny or angular like they are normally.

**17** spawning rubbing his hands about to reach for his pants in a seated position: Ok! Time to… (Looks and sees everyone) I was, fixing my computer.

**Mai **squinting: Damn right you were...

**Krillin** spawning: AGH! AGH! AGH! AGH!

**Goten**: Krillin!

**17**: Mr. Clean!

**Krillin** still screaming: AGH! AGH! AGH! AGH!

**Tien**: Meh. He'll be alright.

**Korin** spawning: Ah great. I'm back here again…

**Arale** hugging Korin: Cute Kitty! Oh how I've missed you!

**Korin** purring: Meokay… You can loosen your grip a bit, kid.

**Hopp: **Where the Hell are we this time?

**Gohan**: That's what I'm trying to figure out. And you guys… It's only been a few months for us, but most of you look so much different since we last met.

**Sorrel**: We've been stuck with each other for 5 years.

**Shin**: Time seems to work much differently when you're in another dimension.

**Broly **spawning with 21: Nani?!

**21**: What's this...?

**Chi Chi: **Broly..?

**21**: Oh! Chi Chi! It's good to see you again!

**Chi Chi:** All the same… Where are we? Usually if we're in another place unexpectedly, that means either someone's out there to destroy the world more than they have already, or we're the only fighters left, because I'm not quite like that.

**Majora**: It's probably both.

**17**: The heck are all these jelly bean looking things?

**21 **eating one of the gems and wagging her tail: I dunno, but they taste so good!

**Gohan**: Now that I look at it, it kinda reminds me of a place Dad once told me about.

**Pikkon **from a distance: Indeed, Son Gohan.

Gohan and the rest face behind them when the green Pikkon and the old Kai step forward to them.

**Elder Kai**: Oh, there you are. Greetings Ultra Army! Especially you, Supreme Kai. Didn't think you could stay away from me long enough, now did you?

**Shin**: Oh God, no…

**Hopp**: You know this guy?

**Shin**: Yes. He's sort of...my superior next to Lord Beerus.

**Elder Kai**: You're darn right I am!

**Gohan**: I'm pretty glad to see you again, Elder Kai. All of our galaxies are in serious trouble. And from the way it sounds, Zamasu, Evil 21, and another villain from a different timeline had formed some kind of Syndicate!

**Elder Kai:** That's precisely why I've brought you all here, Gohan. Whis reminded me of your brief time as the Ultra Army, and I knew you were perfect for the job! We were unable to wish your father up here too. But, we are very fortunate to have a substitute for him. Goku...

Goku, this time wearing a red and black gi and looking much softer than his original counterpart, steps forward to his son from another timeline.

**Xeno Goku: **Heya Son!

**Gohan**: You're not my Dad…?

**Xeno Goku:** Yes and no. I'm Goku from another timeline! And Trunks from the Omniverse brought me here to summon you all before he could get captured!

**Elder Kai:** This Goku is a lot more serious and intelligent than the one we all know and painfully tolerate. So don't worry about him goofing up.

**Xeno Goku: **That's right! Over 60 years of shock therapy have prepared me for these missions! (Gets electrocuted) Oh, and anyone remember Pikkon from pointless filler?

**Pikkon**: Sup?

**Krillin**: Pikkon? You mean that guy we briefly met when Majin Buu came around?

**Pikkon**: That's probably me. I don't know anyone else from pointless episodes people actually liked besides me or that one small guy who keeps playing himself.

**Gohan**: Oh yeah! Garlic Jr. I remember back when I first saw him. I wonder what happened to him when Mr. Popo said he came back.

**Inside** **Blackness in another realm: (**Horrific Screaming)

**Popo's eyes and mouth**: Hahahahahaha. AAAHAHAHAHA! AAAHA-

**Elder Kai:** Even though we're not in the same timeline as your own, there are some similarities between the two. But they tell much different events once Buu had been defeated. You may refer to this history as, GT. Which is a cute way of saying, it sucks!

**Bergamo**: GT…? Sounds like the short name of a racing game I used to play.

**Broly**: I know this place. It's kinda like the one I've come from when I became God of Destruction. I've learned it from Whis when he told me about the Time Rings.

**17**: Why didn't you just come here instead of the one we come from when you wanted a challenge?

**Broly**: Because they don't have anything close to what we have. We have Ultra Instinct and Berserker Saiyan. They just have ape fursonas. But it is pretty cool looking.

**Tien**: Ok. But why are we missing some of the ones who helped us in the first place, unless the author's forgetting people again.

**Elder Kai: **Because we wished specifically for the chosen members of the Ultra Army, including Broly and 21. This did not include Bulma, Vegeta, or Goku.

**Chi Chi: **Then that means… Goku was going to choose me and Goten at one point?

**Gohan**: I guess so. If I know Dad, he just wanted to see how strong you guys are since that time he accidentally knocked you through the house into a tree or cause Goten is like a mirror version of him.

**Goten**: He and I love bacon grease!

**Tien **crossing his arms: So, what's the scoop on everything going down then? I'm guessing this timeline is the one 21 was talking about when it came to their new partner.

**Elder Kai **placing an orb down on the ground: Allow me to show you. Gather around, Ultra Army. I haven't got all day.

In the glass orb, footage of the Tournament Arena from GT's Timeline, the Capsule Corp from Super's, and the warped areas of Conton City play out showing villains from both timelines terrorizing everything in their path, from the classic Red Ribbon Army, to the galactic Frieza Force.

**21**: Oh no. It's them again…

**Chi Chi:** They have all of Goku's old rivals back too.

**Shin**: Wait, then how come Vegeta's old partner isn't among them? I don't see him anywhere.

**Gohan**: Oh he isn't evil anymore. He produces films now. And right now he's working on two projects starring Nicolas Cage as my Dad.

**Xeno Goku** gasping: (GASP) That fiend…! My body's perfection that can never be tainted by that guy who was once casted as my eternal nemesis, Superman!

**21**: Oh my God! Again with the Time Patrol! They've been crippled and invaded many times before, and this is the one day they fail other than Broly and whatever planets Prison Planet were?! Gimme a break!

**Elder Kai:** Indeed, the Time Patrol were not quite prepared for this one. I warned that loli Kai she can't always use OC's to handle her dirty work! And Trunks is far more of an annoyance and whiner now than he is in a normal timeline! Little did they suspect that another Zamasu had escaped from his time to this and your's. And somehow, he has found your evil half and are now benefiting each other with a master plan to take over the Xenoverse.

**Hit**: Well that's easier to understand than the other times history was in jeopardy.

**Mai**: Zamasu?! You mean the scary cloud that showed up once laughing at us? The one my other self fought with a shotty?

**Xeno Goku: **Oh yeah! That was him alright. He was the guy who threatened Future Trunks' timeline when he fused with Black Me and turned into a God!

**Sorrel:** Oh…

**Xeno Goku:** And he invaded other timelines as a pirate!

**Sorrel**: NO! Wait, what…?

**Xeno Goku**: Yeah, he's not quite as intimidating when I put it that way, huh?

**Gohan**: Where did that happen?

**Xeno Goku**: Heroes.

**Gohan** and the rest: Ooooh.

**Kale**: But how did he get to those timelines?

**Caulifla**: Yeah! And how would he get to 21's bad self if she's in Hell? That don't make any sense.

**Pikkon**: With a Time Ring.

**Elder Kai:** In addition to access to Other World.

**Shin**: Ok. I'd like to propose a new mandate. The next time a new Kai comes around, and they clearly want to use those devices, we're going to have to place extreme limitations on them. Same goes for every version of me.

**Elder Kai: **But wait! There's more! He is using a special Time Ring of sorts to travel to these histories willy nilly, free of any hassle that comes his way.

**Bergamo**: And his partner?

**Elder Kai: **How should I know? This sequel has to have some mystery going on to be interesting.

**Caulifla:** WHAT?! You mean you guys don't even know who we're squarin' up against other than Bubblegum and Mohawk!

**Xeno Goku: **Well the only villain I can think of is Baby, but he's not THAT coordinated I don't think. And besides, it can't be that bad when you guys have Ultra Inside in ya.

**Majora**: Not necessarily. We have God Ki, just balanced out since we've been in the other dimension.

**Xeno Goku**: Oh wow… That's, kinda disappointing. I was hoping to see you all do that.

**Broly**: Hey, don't worry. I've got plenty of transformations to go. Besides, I'm the OG Broly. Toei will never stop milking me as long as I or any other me live.

**Bergamo**: And besides, where's the fun in saving the world when all we can do is wink at them and they're all dead?

**Xeno Goku**: I like where this is going…

**Gohan**: Of course we do need to get rid of all these guys as fast as we can. But some of them may have a lead to helping us find out just how we can stop all their operations. We can't go to the Time Nest at all, can we?

**Elder Kai:** No. Every possible way of doing so is prohibited thanks to a magical barrier created by 21 and Zamasu. You would need to have special access to get through there.

**Hopp**: Then we'll need to find them when we can. What else is new?

**Elder Kai:** Frieza along with various forces have occupied many of our worlds from both histories. Starting with Earth from our own, and the one from here.

**Hopp**: That sure must be a hell of a lot of people coming from two places at once!

**Gohan**: True. All these timelines couldn't have just provided every single villain a time ring to come to places like this. So there's gotta be something else out here that can do that.

**Elder Kai**: Gowasu says that he's come across a strange object in space that seems to be able to emulate what the Angels use when teleporting to other universes. Chances are that's what you're looking for.

**Sorrel**: That doesn't sound so bad. Where's it now ol' man?

**Elder Kai**: I don't know. Somewhere but not here, that's for sure.

**Caulifla**: Ok. So blah blah blah. Every villain in existence wanna to kill us. Two timelines are in jeopardy. We gotta save em.

**Pikkon**: Basically. Yeah.

**Gohan**: Alright! We've got a job to do then!

**Bergamo**: Well Gohan, you once led us to victory in a duel against Broly here. Wanna put your brains to good use again?

**Gohan**: I think I will! Everyone, pass the doughnuts and form a circle!

10 minutes pass and Gohan draws a circle on the ashy ground slit in half to represent two timelines, GT and Super. The center has the Time Nest and the invisible barrier surrounding it. Next are group names on either side to show the teams visiting these histories.

**Kale**: What's this, Son Gohan?

**Gohan**: A map of where we need to go. To save both places at once, I've split it into groups of two. First team will be for this timeline while the other is for our's.

**Goten**: That sounds like fun!

**Gohan**: Yeah, but even I don't think you should go this time, Goten. No telling who's out there. Red Ribbon is one thing, but them and the Frieza Force would utterly curbstomp you without Trunks.

**Goten**: Oh, Com'on! You never let me do anything anymore!

**Gohan**: …Actually, now that I think of it, you're right. I don't believe I ever have..! Alright bro. (Leans over to Goten and whispers) _But you owe me one if Mom happens to see you with a scratch on your cheek. _

**Chi Chi: **What was that?

**Gohan and Goten:** Nothing!

**Gohan**: Anyway, here's the captains I can think of. First is Dad and Broly, second is me and Bergamo.

**Broly**: You wanna pick me?

**Gohan**: Yeah, I figured since you came from a timeline more like GT's, it would make sense if you stayed here.

**Broly**: Oh.

**Pikkon: **So who's going with whom? I'll stick with you to differentiate.

**Team GT: **

Xeno Goku

Broly

21

17

Sorrel

Krillin

Mai

Chi Chi

Tien

Hit

Kale

**Team Super:**

Gohan

Goten

Bergamo

Hopp

Majora

Shin

Arale

Pikkon

Caulifla

Korin

**Caulifla**: Hey, that's not fair! Kale n' I can't be separated! We're elitists!

**21**: But Caulifla, this is only until we're finished on both sides. And it would help for you to save your energy a bit more without the need for a fusion. You could use that for when things get rough later on.

**Caulifla**: Daoh…! Alright… Kale, please don't get your hair messed up.

**Kale**: I won't!

**Chi Chi:** Gohan, I know how you boys can be when I'm not around. If you let my baby boy get hurt… Or, in this case, if both my baby boys get hurt-

**Gohan**: D-don't worry Mom! It's gonna be fine!

**Goten**: Yeah! Besides, you get to spend time with Dad! You never get that chance normally!

**Chi Chi **looking disturbingly upset: …

**Goten**: I-I mean, he, uh, is a busy guy. I, guess I'll be leaving now.

**Chi Chi** still upset: Okie dokie…

**Xeno Goku** patting Chi Chi's shoulder: Don't worry, Chi Chi. I promise I'll take good care of you. I trust our sons will be just fine too!

**Chi Chi: **Really…?

**Xeno Goku:** Eh, not really.

**Hopp**: Sorrel, I know this it's not like we aren't gonna see each other again, but, y'know…

**Sorrel**: It's ok, Wildstyle. I've got this. Not the first time I've been dragged into something.

**Bergamo**: Just make sure you don't get into something you won't come out of.

**Sorrel**: Forget that! I'm just worried you two might end up getting yourselves into something!

**Hopp **grinning at Bergamo:_ If it's in me, I'm good._

**Bergamo **blushing: _Best wife ever..._

**Korin**: You don't wanna come with us to check on Chiaotzu or that other guy who plays baseball or whatever?

**Tien:** Yes. Don't ask why, but something tells me I need to be here with these guys. (Squints upper eye) Especially Goku. I'm not used to having him sound so less...dumb.

**Xeno Goku: **Hey, when this is over, anyone wanna wish for a full buffet?

**Chi Chi **shutting her eyes and crossing her arms: Aaand there's the food dreams…

**Korin**: Good luck with that, screwball.

**Tien**: You mean him or me?

**Korin**: Guess.

**17**: Well, brother-in-law, it looks like you n' I are gonna be hangin' out for once.

**Krillin**: Oh man. Are you gonna ask about your sister? Cause the last time I saw her, she threw me out of Kame House telling me to do my job. I went to work like always but it turns out it was closed...permanently…

**Mai**: Now that the team's settled, how does anyone go from here to our regular timeline?

**Elder Kai: **That's easy. (Takes out Time Scroll from pocket and gives it to Gohan) This is a special Time Scroll I've saved from the Time Nest. It doesn't have any specific point in time written on it, so instead we use it to bring you to the other timeline. Open it, and it will take you back to Gowasu's realm.

**Gohan**: Does he have any other information to give us there?

**Elder Kai:** Either that or he has more footage to record for Godtube.

**Gohan**: If we don't stop these guys, we'll all end up on Godtube… (Opens scroll with team by his side)

While the ground begins to light up with a purple aura around the team for Super, Sorrel looks longingly at Hopp smiling and waving rather timidly.

**Hopp **sweating and struggling to grin: _Why is she lookin' at me this long..? That's not usually good foreshadowing..._

**Gohan: **Let's do this, Ultra Army.

Team Super instantly warp away from a bright beam of light from the ground that fades when finished. All that's left is Team GT waiting for their new objective.

**Xeno Goku: **Alright fellas! Now that it's just us, I say we start with the simple route. We've got a lot of non-canon, canon, filler junk goin' around. So let's just start with the basic baddies.

**Broly**: Who? Usually it's just about me when it comes to stuff like this.

**Xeno Goku:** Nah-ah. I'm talkin' Lord Slug, Garlic Jr, if he hasn't been taken by Popo, and Turles. I dunno how strong he is by now, but I'll bet we can take him.

**21:** At least you're taking it easy this time. I still have data about you that says you like to go in head first on all the strong guys.

**Pikkon**: Like the old man said. He's a lot more mature in this timeline. You wanna get the job done? This is your guy.

**Chi Chi: **_My husband WANTS the job done…?!_

**Pikkon**: Now follow me. Hell has an exit nearby.

**Krillin**: Wait, this is Hell?!

**Sorrel**: I thought it was Magical Gumdrop Land!

**Pikkon**: No, that's just the animators throwing in stuff. Janemba's usually here, but he's busy right now.

**Kale**: What's a Janemba?

**Xeno Goku:** Oh, some kinda brainlet with a sword who turns into Legos.

**Hit**: ...I'll take your word for it.

"With that, the Ultra Army head on their own separate paths. Each with more villains than the last. But who will they encounter? What motivations do these individual villains possess? And what are the odds between they and our mighty heroes? Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball: Rising!"

_**End of Act II**_


	3. Chapter 3

"This story's taken us months of silence to get to. Are you sure we aren't canceled? …We aren't? Oh ok. Last Time on Dragon Ball Rising, the Ultra Army have separated to battle both ends of the Xenoverse at the same time. Now the ones in the GT timeline must go to Earth to stop the resurgence of the villains throughout the old franchise history. Who will they battle? I dunno. There's a lot of bad guys in Dragon Ball. But find out, right now!"

**Dragon Ball R.I.S.I.N.G**

**Part III**

_**Written by Frozarburst**_

On GT Earth, now resembling a deserted Baby territory, Team GT arrive quickly at the end of an incredibly large bridge platform from above a large bottomless trench so long you could barely see the other side due to the dust settling. On the other side is a fort complex made of sand-material and metal with red and yellow markings on it and Red Ribbon flags flowing with the dusty wind. Spotlights are online scanning the ground and the sky for intruders.

**17 **holding his head: Oh geez… I'm not used to that kinda transmission anymore.

**Sorrel**: How come when that old hag wished for us to come here, we dissipate but everyone from here don't?

**21**: There maybe an answer for that, Sorrel. We've come from a totally different dimension. The regular earth dragon balls aren't powerful enough to poof us like that.

**Broly**: This sure brings back memories.

**Xeno Goku:** Why's that, Broly Buddy?

**Broly**: This is just like when Baby turned Earth into a Tuffle planet in my timeline.

**21**: Should be. My time spend with the Time Patrol gave me a ton of clarity. Here, every action from the past has a consequence. But where you come from, you could do whatever the hell you want. Especially if it's a tournament that potentially traumatized everyone and everything for the sake of public entertainment.

**Krillin**: Yeah. And it feels so 90's out here, it hurts. My tan is on and the ambience is eerily relaxing.

**Tien**: Eerie is definitely the term I'd use considering what we've been through.

**Xeno Goku: **Well hey, its something I'm familiar with too. I fought here once before I left to live the rest of my days in the Dragon Realm.

**Chi Chi **facepalming herself**:** Oh God. You left again?! I'm assuming it's another fighting life of yours.

**Xeno Goku**: Nah. I just thought it was best if I wasn't around anymore. Besides, every other villain who popped up in this timeline had something to do with me. I didn't wanna have anyone else suffer for it.

**Chi Chi **stumbling shocked: Wha…?! You… You really thought of-

**Krillin **pointing above**:** Hey look! It's good ol' big green again!

Piccolo descends from the cloudy side of the sky well away from enemy detection to the group.

**GT Piccolo**: Sup?

**Broly**: Sup.

**Xeno Goku:** Piccolo..? Wait, that's right. You went to Hell as security, didn't you?

**GT Piccolo**: Yep.

**Xeno Goku:** Ohoho. Yeah. Not much changed then, huh?

**GT Piccolo**: Other than everyone of the villains being wished back to life with the Black Star Dragon Balls.

**Sorrel**: The Black Star Dragon Balls?!

**GT Piccolo**: Yeah. They're like the Super Dragon Balls, but just normal sized balls with black stars painted on em. You can make pretty much any wish you want with them. But whenever you use them, they get scattered across the galaxy and self destruct the planet the wish was made on in about a year.

**17**: So how long has it been so far?

**GT Piccolo**: A few months. But that's ok. The wish was made on the Moon thanks to that Zamasu guy.

**Broly**: We never do give the Moon a break, do we?

**GT Piccolo**: I hate that thing... Anyway, the Earth is in that living parasite Baby's control after he was wished back too.

**21**: Is it the new Tuffle Planet thing again?

**GT Piccolo**: That and a base of ops for the new Red Frieza Army way over there. It's the Red Ribbon and Frieza Force combined, so, you know. Do what you want with em.

**Sorrel**: Bssh…! We're the Ultra Army! It's what we do!

**Kale **rubbing her arm: I dunno… We've had a track record of fighting people far past our league...

**Xeno Goku:** No worries, Kale. I know the Red Ribbon and Freezer Force like I know Chi Chi's Spaghetti! After all, 21 used to work for them!

**21**: Oh yeah. My husband…

**17**: Excuse me..?

**21**: N-nevermind. Let's just get to the fighting so I can turn someone into candy. I-I mean, punch someone.

**Broly **aiming a small ki blast: K.

Broly fires one small blast at the base in the distance with a brief pause before an extremely large explosion follows, about the size of the tall tower of the base itself.

**Krillin**: WOAH! WHAT?!

**Broly**: What..? It's just simple bad guys. Not like any of them were strong enough to evade that.

**Chi Chi: **Fine by me. I was hoping to avoid a long fight this time.

**GT Piccolo**: I wouldn't say that either.

The smoke clears and the base still remains perfectly intact thanks to the electrical shield barrier around it fading back to invisibility.

**Broly**: Ooh…

**Mai**: Plot devices are really screwing us over today, huh?

From the base, hundreds of loud motor sounds and yelling slowly get higher and higher as they get closer and closer to the group.

**Kale**: Um… Is...that normal..?

**GT Piccolo**: Yes it is. This is how the mafia works out here.

**21**: He's right. It's become the norm for large armies to come at us full force with no real strategy. Even in _Super_.

**Xeno Goku:** Which is why we'll fight their lack of strats with strats! Hop…

**Sorrel**: I'm Sorrel.

**Xeno Goku: **Right! Splendid! Sorrey, I think there's something in the pit that can take you inside. Then you can turn off the ray thingies!

**Sorrel**: Now you're speaking my language! (Hops in 17's arms) Let's go hun!

17 turns on his energy shield and sprints and hops down to the pit with Sorrel while the Red Ribbon and Frieza Army make their way to the team shooting their machine turrets attached to their heavy helicopters. Before every ki shot could collide with the ground, Hit Time Skips and precisely chops the blades of some of the choppers. These vehicles spin out of control and crash into a number of other choppers and smack into a group of black-armored Frieza Soldiers. But this only pisses them off further to spreading out for better vantage points. Xeno Goku winks at Broly and pulls out his Power Pole and leaps into the air in the swarm, spinning around like a tornado (much like Pikkon) smacking soldiers away and slicing several of them perfectly in two.

**Chi Chi: **Oh dear…

**Xeno Goku: **Com'on, honey! It's an open buffet!

21 licks her lips and raises her arms pointing her pointer fingers to rows of invaders turning them into candy bars. Kale defensively blocks and punches a few other troopers away with Tien who's taking notes at the unique black armor teh Frieza Troops are wearing as they're more akin to the previous Sorbet Strikers during the Ultra Army spar (the chapter from the story from before...bro). 6 certain Red Ribbon soldiers group around Mai with their guns and katanas ready. But Mai shuts her eyes, takes a deep breath, and spawns two royal-blue and purple scythes. She makes a downward chop on a trooper's face and chest with one and blocks and lunges into another behind her. One tries to shoot her in the waist, but Mai already starts to twirl with an upward slice. With a twist of her wrist, she blocks another blaster shot to her upper left by aiming her hilt straight down so the blade guards her face.

**Mai**: This is taking me back to the old days, Goku!

**Xeno Goku:** Totally!

**Krillin**: I guess now it's my turn to step into a slim-jim! (Uses solar flare) IT'S KRILLER TIME!

Krillin's solar flare activates and stuns many of the soldiers, but it accidentally shocks Broly's vision!

**Broly **covering his eyes: AGH! My eyes!

Broly aims his right hand away from his face and shoots a long continuous green beam in front of him. Much more men get blown up or disintegrated by the attack, but it almost hits Chi Chi, who's still scrambling to see what she can do against these odds.

**Chi Chi: **Oh no..! What do I do..? I never had a fight like this! I'm no fighter like Goku! Let alone a bloodthirsty Shonen hero! (Feels palm on shoulder) Huh..?

**Xeno Goku** holding Chi Chi: Don't worry. I'm gonna help ya out. (Back punches incoming soldier)

Chi Chi back kicks someone in the stomach with her alternate husband grabbing another trooper by the throat and handing him over to his wife who punches directly into her gut. The couple hear and duck from Broly's stray ki beam that cuts 4 Frieza Soldiers by the halves. And when a chopper flies by trying to shoot the two down, Xeno Goku fires a very small Kamehameha at its cockpit letting it fell to the ground. Chi Chi elbows another Red Ribbon soldier, taking his machine gun and blasting two others away before the bullets run out. Goku nods at her smiling and continues to chop and lunge into multiple people. GT Piccolo also joins in and fires a nail gun across the field blowing out several people in a straight line. Meanwhile, 17 and Sorrel enter the Red Ribbon Base's underbelly, viewed on a monitor by General Blue in communications with Rilldo and Commander Red.

**Commander Red** petting his purple mutant cat: If that rabbit and the traitor get here, that's one of our positions down from our army.

**General Blue: **But sir, how come Lord Zamasu and Frieza would tell us to come here when they have almost everything they need to combat our opposition? I mean, being here morally asks us to be attacked.

**General Rilldo:** Because, human, we need to make sure no one starts a revolt on this husk of a planet. After all, all we have done is construct a base.

**Commander Red: **And it's part of the Mohawk Guy's master plan to get rid of these wannabe superheroes. They're strong, but this time I'm prepared to handle even the monkey boy/man.

**Cooler **on Red's monitor: Oh, you'd better be. Because I haven't bothered to Skype call this Hell hole just to see you struggle against your first batch of warriors.

**Soldier:** Sir, two fighters are trekking through our lower decks to the generator room.

**Commander Red: **Excellent. (Presses chair switch) Doctor, do your job!

**Gero **in his office**:** Activate Hall Defenses, Alpha-5!

**Cooler: **Where does the "Alpha" come in?

**Gero: **Nowhere. It just makes it sound (puts on shades) cooler.

**Krillin **lifting his hands: YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Above the battlefield, Krillin's energy ball rises far and wide and splits itself into multiple smaller missiles raining down to the Earth! 21 leaps through the blast with a stomp to another super soldier's helmet who was previously aiming at she and Broly, who's still firing lasers in random directions from blindness. All of a sudden, however, an alarm goes off in the pits of the facility that catch 21's attention. 17 and Sorrel are still on their way to the generator, noticeably not fully powered up and running as though they have no energy.

**17**: Ok. First we take out these mooks, then it's back to our honeymoon.

**Sorrel**: We're in a pretty weird relationship, aren't we?

**17**: Well I had to pair with someone. After all, my real self's married. And I got so many baes to choose from if I hadn't already.

17 and Sorrel descend into a large black arena wide enough for them to tell where they are.

**Sorrel: **If I know video games, this is exactly where we gotta be.

The lights turn on, revealing Nappa and Android 19 standing at the edge of the large chamber.

**GT Android 19: **Android #17. At last.

**17**: 19 and Nappa. So there's still a bald guy who's evil, huh?

**GT Nappa **balling his fist: Hey! Bite your tongue, pipsqueak!

**GT Android 19**: Data Analytics suggest both lifeforms have vastly increased performance ratings.

**GT Nappa**: Doesn't matter, supercomputer. We've got this. Even without Super Saiyan whatever, I can still kick ass!

**Sorrel**: Hey, that's a plus on your part, big boy! You get to be your own guy.

**GT Nappa**: Haha! You got that right, Judy Hopps. Now get ready!

**17 and SORREL vs. NAPPA and 19**

Nappa calmly raises his right hand creating a wide explosion around he and 19 barely blowing Sorrel and 17 away. 19 then uses a photon shot from his eyes to separate them, barely missing Sorrel's hat which she holds tightly onto.

**Sorrel **holding her hat: Lapis, we'd better make this quick! I don't wanna waste too much energy on these guys.

Nappa and 19 charge at them. Nappa engages in a heavy flurry of punches and kicks at Sorrel while 17 avoids 19's attempts at grabbing him by the arms.

**17 **swaying side to side: You and doc always freaked me out with your sexual drainage techniques.

**GT Android 19**: Wha..?

**17**: Nothing. (Kicks 19 in the head)

19's head comes clean off bouncing across the stage while Sorrel continues to toy with Nappa's feeble attempts at bringing her down due to her size.

**GT Nappa **punching up and down: Ragh! HAGH!

**Sorrel **backflipping away: Making noises while fighting kinda takes your breath, doesn't it?

**GT Nappa**: I'm just gettin' started! (Shoots eye lasers)

Nappa's beams travel to the side, which Sorrel avoids by hopping away every now and then. Meanwhile 17 preparing to shoot a large ki blast at 19's severed head for safety, but behind him, the android's body rises and grabs 17's arms!

**17**: Woah, hold on! What?!

**GT Android 19's head:** HA. HA. You really had me going for a second.

19's hands emit a green glow as ki flows into him from the young superhuman.

**17**: OH NO! My powers are being drained! I've really been outsmarted this time! Well, this is where I give up. (Charges aura)

**GT Android 19 **being startled: What..?

**17 **emitting more ki: I'll just sit here and let you take as much as you want.

17's clear aura gets larger and larger as 19's body begins to crack and rattle. His head's eyes roll and spin as though he's struggling to process enough information, saying "ERROR. NULL VALUE. ERROR. MAXIMUM KI CAPACITY REACHED. ERROR. E-ERROR." The robot's body lets go of 17 and twists and bends like a broken dance.

**17**: Wait! You forgot something!

17's fists power up with ki and he spins facing 19's body and jabbing an uppercut into its gut, blowing a hole with a ki blast through it's interior! Now 19's head completely overlords and glitches out. And his eyes have a blue screen on them and catch on fire. Sorrel blows up the head while kicking Nappa in the chest, angering him. He spins and punches the ground, causing the surface to rise and blow Sorrel up to the ceiling, which she bounces off with her soles. She rockets to Nappa punching him square in the cheek, sending him far across the chamber! Nappa still puts on a smile, however, when he covers his mouth, raises his face, and lowers it facing the fighters. A yellow beam attack comes out his mouth like a dragon shooting fireballs! But Sorrel counters it with two ki blasts of her own merging both attacks to fire a blue Galick Gun into the beam and into Nappa's throat as he swallows it.

**GT Nappa **rubbing his stomach**: **(Burps) Hey! That tasted pretty go- (Explodes inside and out)

Nappa's body instantly combusts into a storm of ki with gallons of blood shooting to the ceiling! But just as Sorrel and 17 put their fists to their hips and grin, the same blood pours onto them from top to bottom!

**17**: ...

**Sorrel **still grinning with blood on her face: ...We're the good guys.

Near the same area, Sorrel and 17 break into a small room where the guards have left seemingly out of fear as evident by the cameras from the other chamber and the fallen armor plates on the floors. Seeing the oval generator emitting a distinct purple aura from the glass, Sorrel and 17 nod at each other and quietly destroy it with a combined ki attack! The shield rays outside then stutter and lower to ground level until they're completely phased out. An alarm goes off inside the base, but the other heroes outside smile in preparation.

**Tien**: They did!

**Xeno Goku: **Of course, Tien. We're Sonic Heroes!

**Krilly:** Wrong team.

**Xeno Goku:** I mean the Ultra Army!

**Mai**: So what now? We can't just run in there willy nilly even with our powers.

**GT Piccolo**: Well they know we're coming, right?

**Kale**: Yes.

**Xeno Goku: **Well that's never stopped us, so just run in there and we'll split.

**GT Piccolo**: I was about to say the same thing.

**Broly**: At least then we'll have a better challenge. I thought about just blowing the place up, but our buddies're still in there, right Hit?

Everyone looks around but there is virtually no sign of Hit, leaving everyone speechless.

**Krillywilly:** Um…

**21**: Eh. It's ok. He's got time skip so maybe he's in there somewhere.

**Xeno Goku: **Not a problem! Let's get in there an' save the day!

**Chi Chi **holding Goku's waist: YAY!

Xeno Goku rockets across the bridge with Chi Chi on his back toward the entrance of the fortress with the Ultra Army just behind them.

"Progress for the Ultra Army is finally underway in the biggest mistake/marketing campaign of a sequel Toei has ever made. But what is happening in Super/glossy anime territory, and what will they do now that the new Red Frieza Army have discovered them? Tune in next time on Dragon Ball: Rising! ...For real this time. I dunno. Frozarburst takes a long ass time to do anything these days..."


	4. Chapter 4

"The Ultra Army in GT's timeline (yeah, that place) have advanced the Red Frieza Base. But in Super, the villains are furthering the fruits of their master plan. But do their plans differ from each other? And what are each of their end goals? Find out now! Frozar, this took months to create. What the Hell are you doing?"

**Dragon Ball R.I.S.I.N.G**

**Part IV**

_**Written by Frozarburst**_

In the Super Timeline at the Capsule Corp, now under the control of Lord Frieza and Cell, the new Red Frieza Army patrol the broken streets of the city. Both leaders look on at the oppressed people from afar at their command tower, with of course, the Imperial March playing. Accompanied with them is Zarbon, monitoring the communications screen displaying both timelines in the form of a venn diagram.

**Cell **with his arms crossed: Well, it's a good thing we can retain our perfection after being respawned from Hell. Too bad our GT selves aren't quite on our level yet. That Cell I saw down there was most certainly not me. His jawline was out of whack!

**Frieza**: And I sounded like an old woman who smoked too much!

**Cell** nodding: That's the lungs giving out for you. (Turns to Frieza) Tell me, how's the torture going?

**Frieza**: It's going splendid for once. Never thought I'd see the day where more than one monkey are punished for their crimes against us! Same for those, Z-Warriors.

**Zarbon**: Yes, sir. But the two bald ones have mysteriously disappeared along with Gohan and Goten.

**Frieza**: Not to worry. As long as their God ki has not been harnessed like Goku, everything is fine. Besides, no one likes them anyway. All the young Saiyan boy ever does is cry and look cute.

**Cell**: Yes. And Gohan keeps trying to repeat the same SSJ 2 stunt with everyone else. But we can all rest easy since no one here can-

**Dodoria** bursting through the bridge doors: Lord Frieza, Perfect Cell, the Ultra Army are back!

**Frieza **squinting: Nani..?!

**Dodoria**: Your brother told me. He was calling through the space Skype.

**Frieza**: I told him to use Space Discord... Thank you, Dodoria.

**Dodoria**: No problem, boss.

**Zarbon**: An Ultra Army..?

**Frieza**: Yes. It's them… The ones who sent me to Hell again a few months ago. And I wasn't even dead!

**Cell**: Where are they now?

**Dodoria: **Dog if I know. Probably meetin' in one o' them kai places er whatever. Y'know how secretive they can be.

**Frieza**: HAHAHA! They're trying to foil our plans again by splitting into teams. How classic. Zarbon, inform Turtles of the intruders' arrival. Cell and I shall be on our way to the Executioner.

**Zarbon**: Absolutely sir. But please be careful if they're as dangerous as you say they are. Not to discourage you or anything of the sort.

**Frieza**: Oh please. We have succeeded thus far. And I see no other reason we would fail this time. Not when we have Zamasu fulfilling our insurance plan.

Cell places his hand on Frieza's back while the orange time ring on his finger shines and poofs them away.

**Dodoria **looking to Zarbon: Insurance..?

Meanwhile, at the realm of the kais of Universe 10, Gowasu stands silently at his altar by the main tree at the center until the second group of the Ultra Army the Super Team, arrive. Funnily, Hopp's hair had been poofed out from the speed of the transmission.

**Hopp **with an afro**: **...I'm an afro neko.

**Gowasu**: Ah. Son Gohan. Pleased to meet you.

**Gohan **bowing: Hello, Gowasu.

**Hopp**: Your ol' student with the mohawk's at it again, huh?

**Gowasu**: As per usual these days.

**Bergamo**: Don't worry grandpa. You've helped us out before. We'll return the favor.

**Gowasu**: Excellent! I'll let my superior speak to you for this task.

Suddenly, Kusu teleports in front of the elderly kai with her staff spawning in hand, almost resembling a shorter version of Whis compared to everyone else.

**Kusu**: Heyo! I'm Kusu! Your attendant of God of Destruction, Rumush!

**Arale **happily waving: Hieeeee!

**Caulifla**: Old man, why'd her parents bring her here for us to babysit?

**Kusu** pointing angrily: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

**Shin:** Caulifla, this is the angel of Universe 10. And the oldest of the bunch.

**Kusu:** And I've got plenty of power to send you to Hell and back if I wanna!

**Majora**: Pardon her rudeness, ma'am. We still have some getting used to for our mission. We've never been able to interact with those such as you beyond the tournament.

**Kusu**: Oh! That's not a problem. That's why I'm here to support you. Father and the other angels are on vacation at the moment, so I figured I'd do something to help since brother Whis is always having to solve this mess in Universe 7. Even Vados doesn't get a break.

**Gohan**: Angels go on vacation?

**Kusu**: Yep! Every 3000 years, which for us feels like every 6 Earth months, we go to our own little realm out of reality for a few days and party till we drop! There's even a couple of angels out there you haven't even seen whose sole purpose is to do that!

**Shin**: Wait, then why aren't you with them, your majesty?

**Kusu**: I'm usually on vacation because nothing happens out here. Except for the tournament/AKA Erasure Festival and the time the other green dude with the mohawk went nuts, but little bro took care of it.

**Caulifla: **I thought he was taller than you.

**Kusu **holding tightly onto her staff:_ If this bitch doesn't stop talkin'..._ Anyway, there's two planets you have to worry about. Earth and Salada. There's a full-on invasion fleet led by the Red Frieza Army, and some groups have set out to capture their Dragon Balls for a grander scheme.

**Korin **covering his mouth with his tail: Pfft..! Red Frieza…

**Pikkon**: Which one has their main base of operations?

**Kusu**: Earth. Er, I mean, Universe 7's Earth. The one where everyone have perfect skin, draw no blood as though they have none, and get shiny whenever they transform.

**Goten**: Oh, that's where we come from! (Feels face) Mommy always said my skin feels so smooth…

**Gohan **nervously squinting: ...Please don't say that, bro…

**Pikkon**: So what's the plan then?

**Gohan: **Split up again. We'll go to Earth and Salada at the same time. Caulifla knows her place best, and we can take out the heavy hitters on Earth before they expand. Plus, if our timing is right, they might know our second group are already on the move and will be setting us up. Goten, Bergamo, Hopp, Majora, you're with me. The rest will go to Salada and help whoever's there. I'm sure Arale will be of great help for you.

**Arale**: YAY! I get to headbutt something!

**Caulifla**: Ah great. It's back there again. Can't wait to see Cabbage Patch if he's still hangin' around.

**Kusu**: I'm not so sure about that to be honest. Lately, great warriors like Toppo and Jiren, (Blushes) OH so sexy Jiren, had disappeared without a trace. Their universes weren't exactly invaded. Just the notable warriors from the Tournament of Power had vanished. Hit and a majority of your crew are still around. Save for Piccolo.

**Gohan**: Uh oh… Well, he's always telling me to dodge, but it looks like he sure didn't this time. Alright team! Let's go save our franchise...again!

**Majora**: You don't sound enthused, Son Gohan.

**Gohan**: Fighting these bad guys again gives me bad memories. Especially with Cell. (Looks at the sky as flashbacks engulf his mind) You can never shake the thought of being the child of a man who only wants nothing but a good fight…

**Everyone**: …

**Korin**: This really takes the shine out of Goku.

Meanwhile, at the normally canyon-filled planet, Salada, Cabba quietly crawls through the large heavy green bushes at the side of an outpost commanded by the flamboyant Ginyu Force, watching a patrol of masked Freiza Soldiers walking around. At the command tower, Captain Ginyu and Jeice watch over everyone while Recoome looks on at ground level helping people pose.

**Recoome **posing rather feminine-like: And remember: When you say Recoome, it rhymes, with doom!

Each of the Frieza soldiers clap, though few of them clap rather nervously at the sight of Recoome standing on one leg appearing like a ballerina. Cabba, equally, cringes and grits his teeth.

**Cabba**: _Normally I wouldn't say it, but they really gotta work on that…_

Behind Cabba, Caulifla, Shin, Arale, Korin, and Pikkon pop into existence, with Caulifla tapping Cabba's shoulder.

**Caulifla **whispering in Cabba's ear: I hear your thoughts...

**Cabba **jumping: Oh FU- (Covers lips and turns around)

Scared to death, Cabba quickly turns back to the patrol behind him, finding comfort seeing that no one hear him scream.

**Cabba **facing Caulifla again: Phew… Ms. Caulifla. You're still out here?

**Caulifla**: No, I'm a hologram. Of course I'm here, dummy! Why wouldn't I be?

**Cabba**: I thought I saw you and Kale get captured earlier. You two were asleep, and I checked and saw that some purple stuff was in your food back home.

**Caulifla**: Purple stuff? Was someone looking for some Sunny D earlier, or what?

**Cabba**: Also, I didn't know you were friends with the Supreme Kai of Universe 7.

**Shin**: O-oh, I'm not really him either. I'm a copy.

**Cabba**: A copy..?

**Caulifla**: Oh yeah. I forgot, you weren't there for it. See, one day Son Goku went an' wished for a few clones and some shit, had a little spar, and now we're the Guardians of the Galaxy! I mean, the Ultra Army!

**Cabba**: Was Prince Vegeta with you all too?

**Korin**: He was, but he couldn't take the UI from any of us.

**Cabba**: Wait, did you say UI?! (Covers face and looks at patrol)

**Caulifla**: Look, if we're gonna take those guys out there, you'd better tell us the deets before one of em hears you scream again.

**Cabba**: A-alright, alright. The Ginyu Force have invaded this area of the planet and they're in deep contact with the rest of the army ruled by Frieza and several hundreds of other villains.

**Pikkon**: The Red Frieza Army.

**Arale**: Teehee. What a funny name.

**Cabba**: This outpost is used as some sort of training field for some new powerful soldiers who tower over everyone and wear jet black armor. I thought they looked kinda like Kale, but they left before I could get a good focus on them.

**Pikkon**: That sounds a little like Broly.

**Caulifla**: Kinda. But you know how beefy these dudes can be, only for them to turn out to be as weak as the coffee I had this morning.

**Cabba**: Seriously, Caulifla. Something is off about these guys and I don't like it. I never had to face something like this before. And I was hoping Vegeta-Sama would be here to aid since he was a prince of a full-on kingdom. He'd know how to handle this.

**Caulifla**: Well it's just a training field, right?

**Cabba**: Right.

**Caulifla**: Then let's see who's the strongest one out there. Then we let you take out the small fry.

**Cabba**: Ught…! H-hey, I can take-

**Caulifla** stepping out the bushes: What's up, boyos?!

**Cabba and Ginyu Force**: Nani..?!

**Pikkon **squinting: What does she think she's doing?

**Recoome**: AHA! An intruder! (Takes stance) Or are ya from that new Mortal Army they're making?

**Caulifla**: Mortal Army..? Er, uh, yeah! I am! I just got back from, uh, a meeting with, uh…

**Recoome**: Ooh, ooh! Lemme guess this one. Is it Perfect Cell? Lord Frieza? Lord Zamasu or Empress 21?

**Caulifla**: It was the green guy.

**Recoome**: Oh yeah, that's Zamasu! He sure loves hating mortals.

**Shin**: I can totally agree on that one…

**Ginyu** from the watchtower: So, you've come to train with the best, have you?

**Caulifla**: Yeah! And I wanna fight and beat the strongest man in the outpost!

**Ginyu**: Hm… Jeice, what do you make of this?

**Jeice**: Well Captain, I'm sensin' a bit of a fib goin' on here. But she does speak with sincerity too. She sound like the type who wanna fight.

**Ginyu: **I see. Well, if its a challenge she wants, it's a challenge she'll have! Recoome, attack her!

**Recoome **flexing: ALRIGHT! YEAH!

**Caulifla**: You're the strongest member of the team?

**Recoome**: Totally! Nothin' beats pure muscle power!

**Caulifla**: Okie dokie.

Caulifla quickly punches Recoome so fast that it sends him flying through the lower level of the watchtower bringing the entire structure down to the sand blowing dust across the field! As each of the soldiers try to get their bearings, Pikkon carefully knocks them out with a chop to their necks then spinning in a circle to blow the dust away when all are beaten.

**Pikkon**: Child's play.

**Ginyu **bursting through the debris: RECOOME?! Where are ya?! We've been compromised!

**Recoome **in a hole in the canyon: I dunno where I am sir… But it's dark...

**Jeice**: Don't worry bud. Looks like she's brought some resistance this time. She really IS one of em!

**Ginyu**: I had a feeling that'd be the case. Too bad Burter isn't here. His speed could definitely come in handy right about now.

**Jeice**: Truth be told, captain, I don't think he really has gotten any faster since...well, Namek an' whatnot.

**Ginyu**: Oh please. He just needs a W.

**Caulifla**: FIGHT TIME!

Jeice fires a red explosive barrage of ki at Caulifla, who is guarded by Shin using a ray shield from his palms. Pikkon spins into a twister launching Korin at Ginyu with a powerful kick sending him back several feet from Jeice. Jeice takes a crusher ball and tosses it into Cabba's direction, successfully hitting him and pushing him away. But as the ball stays in his palms, the young Saiyan goes super saiyan only slightly to give him an edge and let him toss the energy sphere away! Arale notices it coming near her direction and she gleefully bounces it like a volleyball to the sky leading to a loud red explosion! Again, Ginyu attacks, this time with his Milky Cannon (getting some conflicting vibes), slowly allowing for the energy ball to travel toward Shin. But once again, Caulifla prevails and kicks the ball back into Jeice's side while he isn't looking, sending him into rubble! Shocked, Ginyu looks to Cabba, who punches his face into the ground, leaving his head buried in it.

**Cabba**: Is that everyone?

**Caulifla**: Well, there's still plenty of troopers to deal with.

**Pikkon **pointing to the distance: You mean those guys?

Way back in the distance, all the Frieza soldiers bolt to the bunker base, which Caulifla immediately explodes with a yellow beam!

**Caulifla**: Not anymore.

**Arale**: Hooray!

**Pikkon**: That was… Incredibly easy than what I come to expect.

**Shin**: We seem to be getting that a lot lately.

**Caulifla**: Nothing we can't handle, Mohawk.

**Cabba**: Though brief, I really enjoyed this battle, Caulifla! You really improved a lot!

**Caulifla**: Don't get all mushy, Cabbage. We've still got work to do around here.

Ginyu, behind the group lifts his head from the ground and notices Korin standing idle.

**Ginyu**: _Ergh… That cat. They wouldn't dare hurt a cat with me in it! _(Raises hands) CHANGE NOW!

A huge pink ray shoots from Ginyu's body racing its way toward Korin, who discreetly notices coming his way.

**Korin**: I ain't fallin' for that trick. (Kicks Jeice in the way)

**Jeice** falling: Woah! WHAT?! (Gets zapped and falls to the dirt)

**Ginyu**: Huh..? Wha..?! Captain?! Where are ya?!

**Jeice**: Jeice..?! (Looks at hands) Huh?! (Looks at hips) Damn, I never realized how spiffy your hips were…

Immediately, both Jeice and Ginyu switched in their bodies are blown to pieces by a single golden ki blast from Caulifla in her Super Saiyan 2 state!

**Caulifla **brushing her palms**: **There we go! Nice work, Kitty.

**Korin**: It's Korin, babe.

**Cabba**: Now all we have to do is find any other outposts on this planet while the others do what needs to be done on Earth.

**Caulifla**: Yeah, we'll take care of it. You stay here an' watch, k? Make sure no one else is around here.

**Cabba**: Wait. Don't you need me to-

Caulifla jets off before Cabba could finish his sentence along with the rest of the team. Save for Arale, who sticks around in confusion.

**Arale**: …What were we doing again?

**Cabba** slouching: Oh geez… Thanks, Caulifla, for letting me lag behind again..! But at least the Ginyu Force are defeated and we now have a fighting chance with you guys around!

**Arale** raising her fist: That's the spirit!

**Cabba**: Just think. Any minute, this whole story will be over before we know it!

Meanwhile, at the grand palace of the Omni Kings, both are playing a game of planetary chess at the holo-table between them next to their four lean guardians.

**Zeno 1** pointing: You beat me before I knew it!

**Zeno 2: I** know! I used Universe 6's planet Bleach to beat your Universe 8's planet Jethro!

**Zeno 1:** Is that the same world Hit came from? Hit is so cool!

**Zeno 2:** Very cool!

**Attendant**: My Lord, there is an intruder approaching.

**Zeno 2 **tilting his head left**:** An intruder...?

**Zeno 1 **tilting his head right**:** Out here…?

Outside the gates of the small palace comes Zamasu, quietly and confidently stepping up the stairway to them with an Orange Time Ring on his left index finger. As the attendants brace themselves for an attack, both Zenos look at the rogue Kai in confusion.

**Zamasu **bowing: Greetings my lords. May I introduce myself?

**Zeno 1:** Sure thing!

**Zeno 2:** Yeah!

**Zamasu**: I am Zamasu of a more peaceful timeline. I am _not _a speciest overlord!

**Zenos**: YAY!

**Zeno 2:** I thought I recognized you from somewhere! Your other self was really mean.

**Zamasu**: I know! And I believe there is another instigating a war at the moment. But do not worry. The Ultra Army have returned to handle him accordingly.

**Zeno 1:** Yeah!

**Zamasu**: Which is why I'm here to offer you both my sincere apologies and my gratitude by inviting you on a field trip with me and my associates!

**Zeno 1:** Really? Where to?

**Zamasu**: A place outside of space and time. Conton City where the Time Nest is stored. We've recently "acquired" it from its owner, and now we would like to take you there for free! So are ya with me?!

**Zeno** lifting their arms up: YEAH!

**Zamasu**: Great! Then come with me! We have so much to do! So much to see! _How foolish they are..! They're even dumber up close! They have the capacity to destroy, but they still lack any maturity! This is gonna be a piece of- _

**Zeno 2:** Did you say something, mister?

**Zamasu**: Oh nothing! Just speaking to myself out loud again. It's a condition.

**Zeno 1:** You may take a vacation for the day, Attendants. We're in great hands.

**Attendants** smiling: Really?!

**Zenos **holding Zamasu's hands: Absolutely!

**Zamasu **grinning more deeply: Have fun!

All three of them disappear with the shine of the time ring, leaving only the Attendants to tend to the palace in their master's absence. To start, they immediately remove their garments to unveil their red, white, blue, and orange t-shirts underneath while chanting and shouting and flailing their jackets around!

"Well this was quicker than expected. The Ultra Army have succeeded in destroying the Salada Outpost. But what will they do on Earth, and what familiar forces will they encounter? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Rising (which hopefully will not take another two-three months to make)"

**End of Part 4**


	5. Chapter 5 Turles Preview

Turles descends to ground level with his arms at his sides and his scouter still equipped with a smug grin like he usually has.

**Turles:** Welcome, Ultra Army. It's good to see you again, Son Gohan.

**Gohan:** Hey Turles. Guess the no-saiyan rule from Frieza and the others isn't in effect anymore.

**Turles:** You could say that again. After Zamasu met me, we got along just fine. And I've gotta say. His Super Saiyan Rose idea was just fabulous!

**Bergamo:** What're you gonna do? Turn into a puffy Saiyan version of Rose Quartz?

**Turles:** I dunno who that is, but no. Not exactly.

By the flick of his wrist, a pinkish red aura of sorts spawns around the rogue Saiyan, turning his hair at first from red to a hot pink while the aura itself gets lighter in tone. His hair spikes up, and his eyes get wider from the sheer flow of it all. To Gohan's surprise, he stumbles backward.

**Turles** speaking in a more british voice: You see now? THIS is what a Super Saiyan really is!

**Gohan**: I thought Rose was a form exclusive to Zamasu.

**Turles**: It was. But thanks to him, he can harness a new color of the spectrum! (Puts hands together by his right) He and the alternate 21 make for brilliant scientists after all!

With one loud shout, Turles Rose fires a light pink Kamehameha-like attack at the group! But Majora leaps in the way of the attack and smacks it into the sky with an explosion following afterward!

**Turles: **Impressive. At least I know I'll have some competition from your allies, Gohan.

**Gohan:** You guys find my folks. Bergamo an' I will take care of this filler-boi!

**Bergamo**: He's filler?

**Gohan**: Well, kinda. Not exactly. More like an alternate universe version of Vegeta's arrival and… I dunno. Too confusing.

**Dragon Ball Rising Part 5 Coming Soon...**


	6. Hiatus Update

Hello everyone! This is Frozarburst back again with an update on DB Rising right now. And I'm super sorry to say, but I'd like to apologize for those fans of my non-Toon Wars fanfiction as I've been suffering from a harsh creative burnout over them. And not just cause Toon Wars is more enjoyable to work on for me and I had to focus all my attention to the Final Days before. No no. This is genuine frustration as I've sorta wrote myself at a point where I'm not mentally motivated to continue either of the two stories unless an idea happens to pop in my mind. So until something does, Dragon Ball: Rising and a series exclusive to Deviantart, Maverick Hunter Iris, are on hiatus. However, if you're interested in Toon Wars: Legacy, which will be treated in a similar style to both stories (meaning hilarious and self aware), or you're already a fan of Toon Wars before, get ready for some exciting news updates on the project for a new fan-made crossover series, which will be posted on Deviantart under the journal updates.

Again, many apologies for those who were waiting on DB Rising. I feel by now I was being WAY too ambitious for the project and ended up messing it up for those who wanted to see it, including myself. :( However, I have not given up hope. If I do happen to return with a new chapter (kinda like TFS when they have gaps with their abridged episodes now that I think about it), it'll be posted here like always. ;) If not, for now, this is Frozarburst signing off!


End file.
